Inseparable
by Goodbyecruelworld
Summary: It is now 2003. It's been twenty years since that fateful day the Chipmunks met the Chipettes. Where are they now? Nowhere near where they once were. Fate has brought them together again, but can it keep them together? The third story in my series.
1. Chapter 1

Inseparable

All characters are copy-righted by Bagdasarian Productions. Any songs and/or lyrics mentioned belong to their respective owners.

Author's Note

Dearest Reader,

I know that many people go straight to the story and skip the prologue, the epilogue, or both. In fact, I used to do that. That was, until I started writing. Authors take the time to write these bits of information, the least you can do is read them. In almost every case, the information is a vital part of the story. This is one of those cases.

I have worked hard on this story for your reading pleasures, and would appreciate it if you take pleasure in reading the whole story. I have even taken the time to make sure every part of this story is accurate to it's time period. Let us assume that the Chipmunks met the Chipettes when they were roughly eight years old in 1983, thus making them about 28 in 2003, the time period of this story. Every song I have them sing was either released in 2003 or a few years before.

Please enjoy this story. Perhaps it will inspire you to write a fan-fic of your own. In which case, you have my warmest wishes of good luck.

Thank you for your time,

Charismaticbreeze

Inseparable: incapable of being separated or parted

Prologue

Dave rung the door bell and tapped his fingers against his leg, waiting patiently. He looked over and smiled at the three types of flowers Miss Miller had planted after the girls left home: roses, violets, and goldenrods with deep green leaves and stems.

Miss Miller unlocked her front door and smiled at Dave. He seemed a bit frailer than when she'd seen him last. He had laugh lines that seemed to balance out the frown lines on his forehead and his dark hair was graying a bit.

"Hello, David. I'm glad you could come." She let him in and sat him down on a flower adorned couch and served him some hot cocoa.

Dave accepted the cocoa and took a long gulp. It burned his mouth so he set it down to cool. He looked Miss Miller over. She smiled, but her eyes were very sad and lonely.

"How are the girls?" Dave asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, Jeanette is doing well and Eleanor sent me a postcard last month. She's coming home for winter break. And Brittany…is doing as well as can be expected."

Dave nodded soberly, though he wasn't quite sure what she meant.

"Simon's coming home too. Alvin will try to make it, but Theodore is caught up with the whole fishing thing. I never would've guessed in a million years that he'd enjoy the wilderness this much." Dave felt a pang of sadness at not being able to keep his sons together.

Miss Miller sighed and placed a hand on Dave's. The time was leaving them behind. A cruel thing it was. How they had wished their children would grow up, but now that they have, they were left reminiscing about the past. Time was a cruel thing indeed.

1

The scent of coffee was overpowering in the small café. Simon shut his eyes and took a sip of water, trying to ignore the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He continued to read the paper on scientific experiments involving rodents. It was an inhumane practice, but there seemed to be no way around it.

The owner of the café, a man named René, made an announcement through the small microphone by the register but it was barely audible over the chatter. Simon just shook his head and took a bite of blueberry muffin. His ears perked up, but he didn't raise his head, when he heard the sound of a guitar. Someone plucked out a soft familiar tune and cleared her throat before singing sweetly.

_I hear the clock, it's six a.m.  
I feel so far from where I've been  
I got my eggs and my pancakes too  
I got my maple syrup, everything but you.  
I break the yolks, make a smiley face  
I kinda like it in my brand new place  
I wipe the spots off the mirror  
Don't leave the keys in the door  
Never put wet towels on the floor anymore' cause_

_Dreams last for so long  
even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you._

_I called my momma, she was out for a walk  
Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk  
So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news  
More hearts being broken or people being used  
Put on my coat in the pouring rain  
I saw a movie it just wasn't the same  
'Cause it was happy and I was sad  
It made me miss you oh so bad 'cause_

_Dreams last for so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you._

_I go about my business, I'm doin fine  
Besides what would I say if I had you on the line  
Same old story, not much to say_

Simon's head snapped up in an instant. In a stool off to one corner sat none other than Brittany Miller. She had on a vibrant red v-neck sweater and jeans. She tapped her furry boot in the time to the music and her voice was filled with a deep emotion that he couldn't possibly fathom.

"_Hearts are broken everyday_…" She sang, her voice wavering.

"Excuse me." She said, running to the back of the café and slipping behind a door. Were those tears he had seen in her eyes?

He inched over to the door of the utilities closet and opened it a crack. He walked in slowly and silently to see her sitting on an overturned bucket, her head bent over a photograph of his brother, Alvin. A few teardrops fell onto the picture and ran down its smooth surface.

"Hello, Miss Miller." He said, making her jump. She hid the picture in her left pocket and shuddered.

"Please. Call me Brittany." She said, wiping the last of her tears away on her sleeve before turning. Her eyes flew open wide and she jumped to her feet. She walked forward and hugged him like she hadn't seen him in years. Wait, she _hadn't_ seen him in years.

"Oh my god! Simon!" She said, new tears falling down her cheeks. He raised his arms into the air as she wrapped hers around his torso. He looked down for a moment before lightly patting her on the back.

"It's been a while, I guess." He said, trying to pry her fingers off of him.

"You got that right." She said, pulling away and leading him to a small loveseat in the corner of the café. He sat there rigid as she cuddled closer to him. He chuckled nervously, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm so sorry, Simon. I didn't think I'd miss you this much." She scooted over so there was a bit more space between the two of them.

"What are you doing here, Brittany?" He asked. He found it hard to believe that she'd settle for singing in a coffee shop.

"Well, I'm a waitress here to pay for college. René lets me sing too. I'm not sure whether it's out of pity, or the fact that he has a crush on my sister." She said, not even pausing to take a breath.

"Which one?" He inquired, trying to sound casual.

"Jeanette. Surely you remember her?" She said nonchalantly. He tensed.

"Yes, but I meant which college." He pointed out, digging his nails into his palm.

"Oh, well, I'm going to the community college about four blocks from here. I've taken just about every course they offer. Including pottery, which is murder on the nails I might add. I don't know what to do, Simon. Singing is all I know." She said, shrugging helplessly.

"I'm sorry, Brittany." He said, shifting his weight over to one side. He tried not to let the overly comfortable loveseat swallow him whole. Unable to stand the awkward silence, he pressed on.

"How are your sisters?" He asked, truly interested.

"Jeanette's an English teacher at our old middle school and Ellie's at a culinary school in Paris." She said, summing it up in a nutshell. "How are your brothers?" She asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Well, Theodore's still in Alaska 'finding himself.' And Alvin is, of course, on his European tour." He said conclusively. He couldn't help but notice that at that last part, Brittany bit her lip. A few tears even streaked down her face. She rubbed them away and her make-up didn't run.

"Since when did you invest in water-proof make-up?" He asked suspiciously.

"Since Alvin released the album, 'I Laugh in the Face of Love,'" She murmured bitterly. Simon didn't blame her. That album included various "romantic" favorites such as: "Just get over me," "I never loved you," "Goodbye forever," and "You wish." The first one in particular included a girl named "Bethany." That was much too close for comfort.

"Brittany, I'm not Alvin. You don't have to hide that picture." He said, gesturing towards the pocket of her jeans.

She took it out and the tears fell once more, harder this time. Her entire body shook with the pain of her sobs.

"I miss him so much it hurts." She gasped between sobs. "I can't eat, I can't sleep. I'm having a hard time thinking of reasons to get up in the morning!" She hid her face in his turtleneck, her shaking slowing down and her breathing returning to normal.

"God! You must think I've gone soft." She said with a scoff.

"Of course not. You're still the toughest cookie I know." He said, rubbing her shoulder in a reassuring manner. She let out a small laugh.

"Yes, but even the toughest of cookies can crumble in an instant." She muttered solemnly.

"I'm weak, carrying on the way I do. _You _probably don't care about _Jeanette_ anymore." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

He stiffened and reached into his pocket to take out his wallet. He pulled out a small picture of Jeanette. She could tell that it was taken on a windy day because Jeanette's hair was loose and flowing about her face. Her cheeks were a bright rosy color and her eyes sparkled with adoration. Simon had obviously been the one to take the picture.

"After all these years?" Brittany asked skeptically. The picture was worn about the edges due to age.

"Always." He murmured, slipping the wallet back into his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The sound of the door bell always made Jeanette jump. The shrill noise was known to her as a bad sign. She got off of her yoga mat and walked towards the door with a heavy sigh. She undid the many locks and opened it to reveal the man who came at this time practically every day.

"Hi, Mac." She said as cheerfully as she could.

"Hey there, Jeanette. Sign here." He handed her the clipboard and a pen.

"Another dozen red roses from René-I mean my 'secret admirer?'" She shared a knowing look with Mac and handed him the clipboard.

"Well, it looks like lover-boy's spiced it up a bit." He said, handing her a bouquet of different colored roses. There was a deep blue rose in the center surrounded by two red roses, two coral roses, two yellow roses, two pink roses, two lavender roses, and a white rose.

"Hmmm…Thank you." She said with a genuine smile. She shut the door and sniffed at the roses. They smelled different from the ones she was used to. The other roses from René had a sickly sweet scent, but these had a warm and familiar scent. They smelled almost like almonds.

She shook her head as a smile tugged at her lips. She walked over to the counter of her kitchen and placed the roses in a large blue vase. She was probably the only thing keeping the ceramics store from going out of business. There wasn't much room on the counter due to the dozens of other roses she was struggling to keep alive. She looked over her bookcase, her entertainment center, her desk, and her headboard. Her apartment looked sort of like a green house! Good thing Sophie was a laid back person, or she'd never have put up with Jeanette.

"Ah!" She said. There was just enough room on her dresser for one more vase. She placed it down carefully and sat on her bed. To her right, Sophie was still snuggled beneath her covers, completely oblivious to what had happened. She studied the roses from every angle and took out the single blue rose. Something about the rose made it hard to part with it. She shrugged out of her work-out clothes and rolled up her yoga mat. She pulled on a snug indigo sweater and some black slacks and headed out the door.

"Books! Books are essential" She muttered, trotting back in to grab her books. She ran back out the door and locked it so Sophie could get some much needed rest.

She walked out onto the terrace and tripped over her own two feet. She fell onto the stone, figuring that she would be seriously hurt. But much to her surprise, her fall had been cushioned by someone who let out an "oomph" as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry!" She said, her eyes squeezed shut. She opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was slightly blurred, but she could still see who she'd fallen on.

"I must be unconscious. That's it. I have a major concussion." She told herself. She rubbed her head with one hand, the other was propping her up on the ground.

"I hope not." A soft, smooth voice said. Jeanette's eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly agape.

"Oh, Simon!" She smiled longingly and fell into his arms. He wrapped them around her and stroked her hair lovingly.

He helped her up and gathered her books. They took a seat on a small wooden bench beneath a large oak tree. When she'd asked how he found her, he simply told her that a very unhappy bird had told him. Jeanette reminded herself to take Brittany out to dinner sometime. Simon saw the blue rose she was twirling in her fingers and smiled. She chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"I have this secret admirer…." She trailed off and sniffed at the rose again.

"Oh, I know." He said confidently. She wasn't sure why, but his nonchalant attitude upset her.

"Oh, really? How much do you know?" She said, her forehead creased.

"Scarlet for eternal love, coral for desire, yellow for friendship, pink for appreciation, lavender for love at first sight, white for innocence, and blue for the impossibility of it all." He said solemnly. He took the rose from her, bent the stem, and tucked it behind her ear. It stood out brilliantly against the deep brown strands.

"Simon…I don't know what to say." Jeanette bit her lip and blinked back tears.

"Neither do I. There are no words to describe how I feel about you. So, all I can do is tell you I love you over and over again until I get the point across." He brushed away the tears on her cheek with his thumb and leaned in to touch his lips to hers. She shut her eyes and let all of her worries melt away. She barely noticed when her watch alarm buzzed.

"Sorry! I have to get to my class." She said, pulling away. He soaked up every last glance of her and waved forlornly.

Jeanette hurried down the hall and smiled sheepishly at her students. She unlocked the door and the students filed in. One girl with a long curtain of dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes beneath a light pair of wire-rimmed glasses stopped in front of her.

"Where'd you get that rose, Miss Miller?" She asked softly, admiring the beautiful blue flower tucked behind her teacher's ear.

"A very lovely man gave it to me." Jeanette answered, smiling knowingly as the young girl took a seat beside her friends. She leaned against the door and sighed as the girl gazed longingly at Sam.

OoOoOoO

"Jeanette, calm down. For the last time, you're welcome." Brittany said glumly, wishing she hadn't spoken to Simon last week.

"I'm sorry Brittany, but I'm just so…shocked. It's like there used to be a fog around my mind and now it's gone." She said, her eyes wide.

"You sure that's not from the bonk on the head?" Brittany asked, stirring some artificial sweetener into her tea. She hadn't ordered any food, but she was on her fifth glass of tea. Jeanette kept tossing her worried glances and asking if she was sure she wasn't hungry.

"I'm perfectly capable of deciding whether or not I'm hungry." She snapped back, sitting up slightly straighter.

"Brittany, we really need to talk." Jeanette murmured. She reached across the table and took her sister's hands firmly in hers. No matter how much Brittany struggled, she couldn't break away from Jeanette's death grip.

"About what?" She asked innocently.

"You _know_ what." Jeanette said, narrowing her eyes. "Brittany, Alvin is not the only guy in the world. You've got to let go." She whispered.

"Whose side are you on? His or mine?! I don't need to _let go_ of something I never had a firm grasp on." She said coldly before grabbing her purse, throwing a twenty onto the table and stalking out of the restaurant.

"Check please." Jeanette called out to a waiter. She placed her hand on her head and groaned inwardly.

"You're still coming home for Christmas, right Ellie?" Brittany asked into the telephone.

"Of course, Britt. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied. Had she noted a sense of desperation in Brittany's voice?

"Good, because _your_ sister is driving me up the wall. She keeps telling me to get a grip. Do I sound like I need to get a grip? Don't answer that!" She hissed into the phone, just as Ellie was about to comment.

"Good night, Brittany. Try to get some sleep." Eleanor said, concerned about her sister's zombie-like state.

"I'll try. Good night, Ellie." Brittany said, nibbling on her lower lip. She knew she wouldn't get more than a few hours.

She'd grown used to her nightly ritual. Sing a few sad love songs, cry, take out Alvin's picture, cry, throw things at her wall, cry herself to sleep.

Around four in the morning, she would curl up into a little ball and she would try to get her breathing to slow. Around five in the morning, she would be half asleep, tears still streaming down her face. Around six in the morning, she would be asleep, but thrashing about and moaning in pain. After all of this, she was surprised she was still alive. How long _can_ one live this way?


	3. Chapter 3

3

_You can't sleep, you can't eat  
There's no doubt, you're in deep  
Your throat is tight, you can't breathe  
Another kiss is all you need_

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh  
yeah_

_Its closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, you  
Know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

_Your heart sweats and teeth grind  
Another kiss and you'll be mine_

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh  
yeah_

_Its closer to the truth to say you cant get enough, you  
Know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

Alvin nearly shouted at the crowd of women screaming his name. He tore off his shirt and threw it into the audience. They went wild and ripped it to shreds. He loved his life.

After the concert, he sat at a little booth, signing autographs. He never grew tired of hearing how his fans loved him. Of course, there were the few crazy fans that tried to get a lock of his hair, but hey! That just makes his life a bit more interesting.

"_Bonjour_, Alvin." A soft, definitely American voice greeted him. His ears perked up and he signed his name onto the CD the woman had handed him.

"_Bonjour_ to you, too…" He looked up and his voice faltered. Before him stood a voluptuous female chipmunk with big brown eyes and golden hair flowing loosely over her green t-shirt clad shoulders.

"Ellie?" He squeaked. He stood up and smiled. She leaned forward to give him a hug when two large, muscular men grabbed her and pulled her back.

"It's alright, fellas." Alvin said smoothly. The men unhanded her and Alvin pulled her into the booth with him. He led her to a secret door and motioned for her to enter.

"Hey! Why does that _fat slut_ get to see him?!" He heard an angry woman shout before he shut the door.

"It's been forever." She said with a sigh. She leaned forward and gave him a proper hug before sitting in a small wooden chair.

"It has. How are you?" He asked sitting to her left.

"I'm an intern at a culinary institute not too far from here. I'm sure I don't need to ask why you're here." She said with a sly grin.

"European tour." He said with a shrug. He went on to describe his daily routine, but Eleanor's mind was elsewhere. _What was he playing at with that song? Was this some kind of sick joke? _

"Interesting song choice." She said, pursing her lips. He grinned devilishly.

"The ladies love it." He said as if that were all the explanation that was needed.

"Alvin, I'm going to be honest with you. No offense, but you're an asshole." She said, her eyes narrowed.

He jerked back in surprise at her harsh words. "I'm not offended, really. Just a little hurt that you're cursing at me!" He looked at her incredulously.

"You deserve it! You have no idea what you've put Brittany through." She said coldly. His eyes glazed over and he stiffened.

"Brittany's a big girl. She can take care of herself." He said almost robotically. He showed Eleanor out and shut the door. He shut his eyes and exhaled slowly. He hadn't heard that name in years. It was like a slap in the face, now.

OoOoOoO

"_Alvin Seville. Latest pop sensation, voted America's number one sexiest munk, and_ taken? _There are rumors floating around that he is dating Veronique Tatou, super model of the year. Surprise, surprise_." The blonde woman on the television was nothing more than a blur through Brittany's tears.

"God! What's wrong with me?!" She groaned. She sniffed and threw a ceramic mug at her wall. It shattered into a million pieces. She shut her eyes and waited for René to stomp in as usual. This time, he didn't seem as mad.

"I know you're upset, but you don't have to take it out on my dishes, you know." He said as gently as possible while scooping up what was left of the mug.

"I'm sorry, René." She said, getting to her feet to help him. "I don't know what's wrong with me." She admitted with a sorrowful sigh.

"Oh, by the way, Jeanie's here to talk to you." René said with a grin.

"Stop calling her that! It's just so…eew!" She gagged and shivered. She walked out and saw her sister shifting her weight uncomfortably by the door.

"Brittany! Have you heard from Eleanor?" Jeanette asked nervously.

"Um, not for a couple of days. Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well…she's going to Alaska." Jeanette said slowly, preparing for her sister's reaction.

"What? Why?" She asked, somewhat disappointed.

"I _might_ have let it slip that Theodore was there." Jeanette chewed on her lip.

"She said she was coming home. She said she wouldn't miss it for the world." Brittany said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"That's the thing. She said he_ is_ her world." Jeanette said with a light smile that disappeared as soon as a few tears appeared at the corners of Brittany's eyes.

"You don't see me high-tailing it over to Europe just because-because…" Her breathing became labored and she took a seat in a nearby chair.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany, but it's Tuesday." Jeanette said softly. Brittany rolled her eyes, but nodded obediently. They hopped into Jeanette's car and drove off to see Dr. Madison.

"Ah, hello Brittany. How do you feel today?" A woman in a dull grey suit asked gently.

"The same way I feel every damn day! I feel like crap. Okay, doc?" She snarled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I notice that you're wearing red today. Perhaps this color represents your anguish?" The woman asked hopefully, nibbling on her pen.

"You know exactly why I wore red today. Everything I own is red!" She threw up her arms in aggravation.

"Brittany, please! Some positive feedback would be greatly appreciated." Doctor Madison took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"We've been over this time and time again, doc! I'm in love with Alvin Seville. Nothing you can tell me, no drugs you can give me will change that." Brittany stood up, shaking with rage.

"Brittany. You _think_ you're in love with Alvin Seville. It is very common for young women such as yourself to develop…_infatuations_ with celebrities." She said calmly. Brittany let out a frustrated scream and stomped out of the room.

"I hope you enjoy wasting your time and money on that fraud." Brittany hissed to her sister as they left the physiatrist's office.

"She's just trying to help, Britt." Jeanette said, rubbing her sister's shoulder.

"She thinks I have an _infatuation_." Brittany spat. She hated the term because it didn't even come close to how she felt.

"Well…" Jeanette began, but she was cut off by her sister.

"Oh, don't tell me you're siding with her!" Brittany's eyes widened with shock.

"Of course not." She fibbed, biting her tongue.

"Hell,_ you_ could probably do better than that nutcase." Brittany snorted.

"Gee, thanks sis." Jeanette sighed with disdain.

When they got back to the café, Simon was already there sipping a cup of tea. He looked up at Jeanette and took her hand in his. She allowed him to kiss it, though she was still blushing furiously. Brittany's expression was a cross between a scowl and a dreamy gaze.

"How did your session go, Brittany?" Simon asked, turning to look at her.

"Fine." She said, gritting her teeth. She fumbled with the shell bracelet on her left wrist. The sharp, jagged pieces felt warm against her fingertips.

René eyed Simon with a sort of pity as Jeanette and Brittany walked off. He sauntered over to the Chipmunk and pasted on a friendly smile.

"Just saw you talking with Miss Jeanette. I gotta warn you, she's a tough one. I once sent her a love letter, the next day she returned it to me with all of my grammatical errors corrected in red pen." He said, his voice convinced Simon that he wasn't lying. Simon nearly choked on his tea, trying not to laugh.

Brittany returned from the back room with her red guitar slung over her shoulder. She took a seat in her usual stool. She cleared her throat and began to sing.

_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
you love me no longer, I know  
and maybe there is nothing  
that I can do to make you do  
Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
that I ought just stick to another man  
a man that surely deserves me  
but I think you do_

_So I cry, and I pray and I beg_

_Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
pretend that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me_

_So I cried, and I begged for you to  
Love me love me  
say that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you_

_Lately I have desperately pondered,  
spent my nights awake and I wonder  
what I could have done in another way  
to make you stay  
Reason will not pledge a solution  
I will end up lost in confusion  
I don't care if you really care  
as long as you don't go_

_So I cry, I pray and I beg_

_Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
pretend that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me_

_Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
Love me love me  
I know that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you…_

At the end, Brittany got choked up and stalked off to sob. Simon frowned and inched closer to Jeanette.

"Jeanette, Alvin's coming home next Friday for the winter holiday. Should I keep him away from Brittany, or…" He wasn't sure how Brittany would react to seeing Alvin for the first time in nine years. She'd probably rip him to shreds with her bare hands.

"To be honest, I don't really know. It could be good for her to see him again, or it could end…badly." Jeanette's words put the image of Brittany tearing his brother apart back into his head. However gruesome, it was still an interesting thought.

Simon nodded, thanked Jeanette, and walked out into the night. The scent of lavender still filled his nostrils. He looked up at the sky and groaned. He could hear Alvin's voice already.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Mark Hudson walked into the large metal elevator and pushed the button that said 11. It lit up with an orangish glow. He tapped his foot impatiently, checking his watch every 5 seconds. He sighed in exasperation and sprinted down the hall. He slid the card through the door and opened it.

A soft, sappy love song was being played, full blast, and his best star was crooning along, his voice cracking at places. He noticed that there were several dozen roses on the couch next to Alvin Seville. He was currently holding one bright red rose, ripping off one petal at a time and letting it float to the ground.

_So in love are we two,  
That we don't know what to do  
So in love,  
In a world of our own_

Mark rolled his eyes and shut off the radio. Alvin stopped singing, but he didn't look up. He was too interested in his current task. When the rose had been stripped bare, Alvin tossed the stem and took another rose out of the bouquet to his right and started tearing the petals off of it.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Alvin droned blandly.

"Like you're going nuts. Please don't make me have you committed tonight. It's the last night of your tour, for cryin' out loud!"

Alvin curled his lip and crushed the helpless flower. He stood up slowly and threw on a red button-down.

"So, what am I singing tonight, Mark?" Alvin sighed.

"Well, I thought we'd end the tour on a sweeter note. How do you feel about 'Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?' Then you'll follow up with 'Unchained Melody,' 'Hello,' and 'In Your Eyes.' You haven't done that one in years." Mark said, opening the door and gesturing for Alvin to follow him.

"The fun never stops." Alvin muttered bitterly.

"Great!" Mark enthused, taking his tone to be one of excitement. "What do you want me to do with all these roses?"

"Burn them." Alvin growled.

"I'll send them to Veronique. Her birthday was yesterday." Mark said, shooting Alvin a warning glance.

"You've always got my back." Alvin said with a grin.

"What're managers for?"

Alvin rolled his eyes and walked forward, unblinking.

"You seem tense. Did you get the masseuse I sent?" Mark asked hopefully.

"_He's_ the reason I'm so tense!" Alvin grumbled.

"What? His name was Flower. Besides, what you need is a good roll in the hay." Mark said with a wink. Alvin made a choking noise.

"I have a girlfriend, ya know." He said, frowning slightly.

"Well, she's _obviously_ not doing her job well enough." Mark winked again and nudged him. Alvin shook his head and kept walking.

The spot light hit him a bit too brightly, but he was used to it. He just smiled at the crowd.

"Come on Monte Carlo, let me hear ya scream!" Alvin hollered into the microphone at the audience.

They all began to scream and reach out for him, but several armed security guards, kept them in their place. He grinned fiendishly, but it didn't reach his eyes. The night went fairly smoothly so far, considering. Only three women fainted tonight.

The song ended and Alvin stepped forward. "I would l like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to come tonight."

A soft melody filled his ears and Alvin shut his eyes, swaying to the rhythm.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you ..._

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know_

_'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you? _

His mind conjured up an image of Brittany Miller in the arms of a faceless stranger. His blood began to boil with rage. But, wait…wasn't he supposed to be thinking about Veronique? Surprisingly, the image of his girlfriend in the arms of a faceless stranger caused no reaction whatsoever.

_Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you ..._

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying ... I love you_

The last bit was almost a whisper. The audience mistook his tone for what it really was. Half the women smiled longingly, the other half started cursing his girlfriend out at the top of their lungs.

"That anorexic bitch doesn't deserve him!" One woman shouted at no one in particular. Alvin cringed, suddenly very glad that Veronique had missed the concert.

By the end of the night, Alvin was drained. Physically and emotionally. The snow came down in sheets, making it hard to see anything clearly. But he could've sworn he'd seen Brittany standing on a street corner with an umbrella in one hand. The cold, harsh wind tossed her deep auburn hair into her face. Alvin blinked and slipped into the limousine.

"Home, Mark. Are you as excited as I am?" Alvin asked his manager with a smile.

"If at all possible, I'm giddy. And you're not off the hook just yet. We still have that Christmas album, ya know." Mark said seriously.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do that duet with Veronique. You heard her!" Alvin said, recalling the incident vividly. His girlfriend was beautiful, but her voice didn't live up to its potential.

"That's okay. It would've been bad for your image. I've got a new idea. We're gonna go home, find some random nobody with an okay voice, and she'll sing with you. Can you imagine? 'Alvin Seville takes a beautiful aspiring singer under his wing, and makes her dream come true.' You can't buy that kinda publicity!" Mark exclaimed, bouncing in his seat.

"Who says she's gonna _want_ to sing with me?" Alvin asked skeptically.

"Uh, earth to Alvie? Women love you! Hell, any decent girl with half a brain would throw herself at this opportunity!" Mark enthused.

"Whatever you say, Mark. I just want to go home." Alvin said, resting his head against the back of his seat. He closed his eyes and saw her again. What had he done to deserve this? Oh. Right.

OoOoOoO

Simon walked into Jeanette's classroom about fifteen minutes after school had been let out. There was a large group of students shoving their way down the stairs and out the door.

He stopped in his tracks, hearing Jeanette's gentle voice.

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine_

Much to Simon surprise there was a young chipmunk in Jeanette's arms. She cradled him against her, her eyes squeezed shut tight. The small chipmunk whimpered softly, tears running down his cheeks.

_Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine_

Jeanette took a tissue and gently wiped away his tears. His big brown eyes were filled with pain. Jeanette looked up and saw the quiet girl in glasses stand slowly and walk towards them. She began to sing softly, her voice making the chipmunk's eyes widen.

_If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you_

Jeanette smiled grimly and started to sing once again. The girl took a few steps back, embarrassed at her own boldness.

_From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine_

"Sam…" The girl murmured, reaching out and touching his sleeve. He slowly released himself from Jeanette's grasp.

"Louise. I-I've got to go. I may not be back for a while but…" He took a deep breath, not finishing his sentence. He gathered several books into a knapsack and rushed out of the room.

Louise's gaze fell to the floor. She walked over to her desk, collected her things, and made her way out of the class.

"Good bye, Miss Miller." She said quietly, her voice quivering.

Simon crossed the room slowly, looking around. The room's decorations consisted of nature scene posters. One that caught his eyes was that of a stormy sky.

"Students of yours, I'll assume." Simon said leaning against the counter where Jeanette stood. She just nodded sorrowfully.

"That was Samedi. He's from Bali. His parents just died." Jeanette said, her voice calm and compassionate. Simon felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm so sorry." He said respectively.

"So am I."

"Who was the girl…Louise?" Simon asked casually.

"Another student. She's in love with him, you know. I can see it in her eyes." Jeanette sighed.

"She does know that… well…" Simon was uncomfortable saying it.

"She's eleven years old, Simon. I think she would be content just to hold his hand. Can you imagine? A thrill from the mere touch of another's hand…" Jeanette laughed slightly, though her tone was wistful.

"Yes. I can." Simon took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Theo, bud! How are you?" A large burly man said, slapping the poor chipmunk on the back.

Theodore smiled up at him and took another sip of apple cider. Steam rose from his mug and slowly vanished into the air.

"Hey, Bubba. How's the crew?" Theodore asked.

"Oh, they're a bit disappointed about the storm last week, but they're much better now." Bubba said with a wink.

"Really? Why?" Theodore asked, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Get this. Some chick shows up at Ol' Montgomery's inn and she asks for a guy named Theodore. So, Jackson sees her and says, 'Theodore isn't here right now, he'll be back in a bit. For the mean time you can stay with me and my buddies.' She's at the lodge right now. Real beauty too. Not like those skinny women in the magazines." Bubba said with a grin. Theodore's jaw fell to the floor.

"I take it you know this girl?" Bubba asked. His response was a whooshing sound as Theodore zoomed out the door.

"Well, Miss Eleanor…how exactly do you know our Theo?" Jackson asked, slyly slipping his arm around her shoulder.

"He's a childhood friend." She said tightly, batting his hand away. The other men in the room laughed.

"She's a tough one. I love a woman with bite." She heard someone whisper.

"You love any woman that crosses your path." She heard his friend reply.

Eleanor's head snapped up and she saw the door fly open. Before she knew what had happened, she was wrapped in the arms of the one she'd come to this desolate, barren land to find.

"Theodore!" She cried, tears of joy stinging her eyes. He smiled and crushed her against him.

"It's so good to see you!" He said, holding her at arm's length and looking her up and down. She still had that soft, light fur, that long golden hair, those chocolaty brown eyes, those soft lips…

He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes tightly, savoring the taste of him.

Cat calls and wolf whistles echoed throughout the lodge.

"Show's over, fellas." Bubba said, walking over to the bar and grabbing the mug the bar tender slid towards him. They all began to protest loudly, until Bubba slammed his mug down on the wooden table.

"Atta boy, Theo!" Bubba said, lifting his mug in a toast.

Eleanor pulled away quickly and Theodore smiled at Bubba sheepishly.

"Good bye, Bubba." Theodore said with a chuckle. He led Eleanor out into the snow with a contented sigh.

"How are you, Ellie?" He asked as they walked deeper into the wilderness.

"Better." She said with a wolfish grin.

It had been so long. Was this really the Theodore she'd grown up with? He was just so different. He was not the same plump, friendly boy she'd once known. He'd shed several pounds and gained several muscles. But those eyes, that voice was still there.

"What have you been up to?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Bubba and I run a fishing company. The majority of the guys you just met work with us. It's actually a pretty good business. We make a fortune on the crabs and lobster we catch." Theodore said proudly.

"Does that mean…you haven't gone carnivorous on me, have you?" She asked, worry clouding her eyes.

"Of course not, Ellie! I could never…the thought makes me sick to my stomach." Theodore crinkled his nose and Ellie clung to him more tightly.

"What about you? What have you been up to, besides finding me?" He asked, tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I've just started my internship at a culinary school in Paris. I ran into Alvin too." Eleanor said his name bitterly.

"Really, that's wonderful. How's Alvin?" Theodore inquired. He hadn't seen his eldest brother in forever!

"Same jack ass he's always been." Eleanor muttered under her breath.

"What?" Theodore asked, surprised to find her cursing.

"He's the most stubborn, oblivious person I've ever laid eyes on. He has no idea what he's done to Brittany. And even if he did know, he wouldn't care." Eleanor said gruffly. Theodore looked taken aback.

"What did he do to her?" Theodore asked.

"Remember that album he released about a month ago?" Eleanor answered with a question.

"Yeah, it went platinum and sold about 5 million copies." Theodore said with a scoff.

"It also pushed Brittany over the edge. She's been crying non-stop. She refuses to eat. She's borderline anorexic and it's getting worse." Eleanor rambled on, seething with anger.

"But-but Brittany's always been so strong." Theodore said, dumb-founded by what he heard.

"I guess that's there's just so much one can take…" Eleanor trailed off, running out of adrenaline.

Theodore ushered her into a cabin and shut the door quickly afterwards to keep the snow out. Eleanor took off her forest green parka and carefully hung it on a coat rack by the door.

She took a seat on a suede couch in the center of the room and took a deep breath. The entire place smelled like peanut butter.

Theodore took a seat beside her and just looked at her, soaking up every minute of his time with her.

"How long will you stay?" He asked softly.

"As long as I am welcome." Eleanor said her eye lids lowering slightly.

"You need to be careful when you say that. I may never let you go." Theodore said. Eleanor laughed weakly, but her smile disappeared at the seriousness of his tone and the determined look in his eye. They avoided each other's gaze and cleared their throats.

"So, are you going to see your brothers for the winter break?" Eleanor asked casually.

"Yeah, I was going to leave the Saturday after next. Are you going to see your sisters?"

"Well, of course. Hey, maybe we can go together!" Eleanor enthused. Theodore's eyes shone as he nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll head back to the inn." Eleanor said, trying to get off the couch. Theodore's arm shot out and grabbed hers.

"Why don't you stay here?" He asked brightly.

"A-are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course! It'll be just like old times." He insisted.

"No. It won't." Eleanor admitted ruefully, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Look at us. We're not the same children we once thought we were. Look at you! Where have you gone?" She asked. She was coming to a sad realization.

"I'm still here. And I'm not going anywhere. I want to be with you forever." He said, taking her hand and pressing it against his chest. She leaned in and kissed him, a tear running down her cheek.

"I'll stay. But not forever." She said with sorrow.

"Why not forever?" He asked.

"I need to finish my internship. And you, you have a business to run."

"Then, I'll wait for you. When you've finished your internship, you can open a restaurant here." He said, planning their future gleefully.

"I can't live in Alaska! I don't know anything about this place. I'm not well-equipped for cold climates." She said, as though the idea was completely absurd.

"Let's not think about that now. If I only have you for a few days, that'll have to suffice. I want to make the best of our time together." Theodore brightened at the idea. Eleanor didn't want to avoid the serious issue, but she agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"What happened when you told Brittany that Alvin's back?" Simon asked Jeanette softly.

"I didn't. Not yet. I don't think she can handle it."

They watched as Brittany sighed deeply and stared into space. She gently blew on her cup of tea. The small clouds of steam hovered over her like rain clouds. How ironic.

"Oh, Simon. She's so depressed. No one should be depressed during the holidays." Jeanette tilted her head to one side. Simon couldn't resist those puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't worry. Have an idea." Simon flashed Jeanette that lopsided grin that she loved.

Simon shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to where Brittany sat. He pulled over another chair and had a seat across from her. She lifted her head slightly. Her expression was bored but her eyes were curious.

_Baby, it's cold outside_

He crooned softly. Brittany looked down at her red sweater and her lips curved up into a half-smile.

_I really can't stay_

She shook her head ever so slightly.

_Baby, it's cold outside  
I've got to go away  
Baby, it's cold outside  
This evening has been…  
Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice…  
I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice._

Simon took a hold of Brittany's hands and she batted them away playfully.

_My mother will start to worry  
Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor  
Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really, I'd better scurry  
Beautiful, please don't hurry_

Brittany began to rise, but Simon took her hand once again. She grinned and sat back down.

_Well, maybe just a half a drink more  
Put some music on while I pour  
The neighbors might think…_

Brittany gestured to the people around them who had stopped whatever they were doing and were now listening attentively.

_Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink?  
No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how…  
Your eyes are like starlight, now  
To break this spell  
I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

Simon reached out and gingerly fingered a strand of her hair. It was loose and down to her waist.

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir  
Mind if I move a little closer?_

Simon moved his chair and sat right beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder boldly. Jeanette covered her mouth to prevent from giggling at the look on her sister's face.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

Brittany shrugged and leaned closer, resting her head on Simon's shoulder.

_What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay  
Baby, don't hold out  
Ah, but it's cold outside_

Brittany's eyes were half shut as she leaned in. Simon's face held a similar, dazed expression. Their lips met and their eyes shut completely. Brittany positioned herself comfortably and wrapped her arms around his neck. Simon ran his hands through her hair and she parted her lips with a moan, allowing his tongue to trace the roof of her mouth. Jeanette's smile turned into a frown.

As soon as the crowd began to cheer, they broke apart, their eyes wide.

"Oh. My. God." Brittany said incredulously. She ran out of the café, her hand clamped over her mouth. Simon watched her run, his mouth still open. He saw a man with short brown hair wearing a black jacket leave not five seconds after Brittany. He had an ecstatic look on his face.

Jeanette stood slowly and walked over to Simon. Her face was drained of all emotion.

"Jeanette, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I…" He honestly had no idea what had compelled him to kiss Brittany.

"There's nothing to apologize for. What I don't understand, is why she let you kiss her. As far as I know, she was never really interested in you."

"Well, I believe that somewhere in her subconscious, she associates me with Alvin. I'm the closest thing she has right now. And she's really very lonely, so…" Simon cleared his throat.

"What I can't figure out is why she fought it for so long." Simon added.

"_I_ can answer that one. You see, somewhere in Alvin's and Brittany's mind, they feel an urge to rebel against anything and everything. People assumed that they were an item, so they were forced to sing duets together to please the public. They knew that they loved each other, but their subconscious told them, 'Why should I let the world decide who I love?' So, they were overly rude to one another to hide the underlying desire. They're too much alike. That's another problem. They try so hard not to appear weak, partially out of self consciousness, partially because they don't want to lose one another."

Simon stared at her with wonder.

"What? You're not the only one who's taken psychology." Jeanette said defensively. Simon just chuckled softly.

"So…you're not upset with me?"

"Do you love my sister?" She asked. There was a look of hesitation on Simon's face.

"Yes. But I'm not _in_ love with her." Simon chose his words carefully. He knew that somewhere, deep in his heart, he cared about Brittany. However, it was a different kind of love. Maybe if Jeanette did not want him, things would be different. But she did. And that was all that mattered.

In fact, until recently, he had barely thought about Brittany. But now, seeing what has become of her tugged on his heart strings. He felt the need to protect her, to shield her heart from further damage, but he didn't know how. And that frustrated him.

Brittany stopped in the park and took a seat on the faded green bench. It was a perfect place to stop and think. She thought about kissing Simon. Had he kissed her, or had she kissed him? She had no idea. All she knew was that she thoroughly enjoyed every second of it. Her heart was_ still_ pounding. What was she thinking? She didn't want Simon. Did she? She leaned back and sighed.

A crazy man ran towards her, panting. She cocked one eyebrow, her mouth slightly agape. He stopped, placed his hands on his knees and coughed, trying to catch his breath.

"I-I saw you perform. You have talent." He said in between gasps for air. He pulled out a small white business card that read, "Mark Hoffman, Talent Scout/Manager."

"Really? You think so?" She asked excitedly.

"You're perfect. If I give you directions and a pass, can you be at my studio by five?"

"In the morning?"

"Of course not. I'll still be hung over. Evening is better. What'd ya say?" He grinned at her expectantly. She nibbled on her bottom lip and nodded. He shook her hand vigorously and handed her a few pieces of paper.

"Wait, what's your name?" He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her again.

"It's Brittany." She called out. He gave her a thumbs-up and continued walking.

"Alvin's gonna be kissin' my feet for this one. Your welcome." He said smugly to someone who obviously wasn't there.

Brittany shuffled through the small packet and let out her breath slowly. She had just made a promise to a most likely drunken man. And she thought kissing Simon was as low as she could get tonight. She never ceased to amaze herself.

Simon greeted his father warmly, but bristled at the sight of his older brother. He recalled a time when Alvin would've ripped his head off if he even thought about touching Brittany.

"Hi, Simon. Where've you been?" Alvin asked groggily. He was still tired from the long flight.

"With Jeanette…and Brittany." Simon was torn between telling his brother and not telling him.

He waited for Alvin's reaction. Alvin blinked slowly and sat back on the couch. He leaned back and sighed, one hand over what remained of his heart. Simon felt even guiltier.

"Well, I hope you guys had fun." It sounded as if it were painful for Alvin to speak.

"I think I'm gonna get some sleep. I need to meet with Mark tomorrow and then get settled into the hotel with Veronique." Alvin stood and yawned.

"I still don't see why she couldn't just stay with us for a few weeks." Dave grumbled.

Alvin frowned. He knew exactly why she couldn't. He knew that his girlfriend was a complete and total snob, but he didn't say anything because he knew that's what they all thought anyway.

Alvin trudged up the stairs and opened the door to his room. It was filled with so many memories. He picked up his high school yearbook and thumbed through it until he found the page he was looking for.

_No matter where life takes you, or how famous you  
say you're going to be (yeah, right), you'll always be the "little boy  
that lived down the street" to me._

_Love, Brittany_

The "love" had been crossed out. And Alvin wanted it back. Badly.

**(A/N):** Please forgive me for I have sinned. Yes, you read correctly. Simon and Brittany just shared a passionate kiss. No flaming for this chapter! The _love_ that's underlined should have a strike-through, but they don't have that on here. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

7

Brittany was still asleep. Her face held a content expression for the slightest moment. She awoke with a start and let go of the pillow she was grasping so tightly.

The door opened and Brittany's head snapped up. She sat upright in bed and watched Jeanette walk in.

"Good morning, Brittany. Here's a cup of tea that Dr. Madison said would help you get some sleep and…" Jeanette was cut off by her sister.

"Oh, I've had the most wonderful night's sleep!" Brittany said breathlessly. She fell back onto her bed and let out a carefree giggle.

"Really?" Jeanette was confused by the recent turn of events.

"Yes. I had this dream that I…" Brittany's smile vanished.

"I kissed Simon." She said in shock, as though she had just come to the realization.

"Yes, you did." Jeanette stiffened at the thought.

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know what I was doing. I _must_ have been out of my mind!" Brittany clutched her head in both hands and looked up at her sister. Her eyes were as large as saucers.

"It's fine. I think Simon is just as spooked as you are." Jeanette couldn't help but smile at the fear in her sister's eyes.

"Oh!"

"What?" Jeanette looked concerned. Brittany almost fell off the bed.

"I forgot to tell you! I have a meeting today at five." Brittany picked up the business card and handed it to Jeanette. She read over it suspiciously.

"He said I had talent." Brittany's face lit up and Jeanette felt pity. It had been a long time since Brittany had been spoken to kindly by someone other than Eleanor and her.

"Brittany, don't you see? That's why you kissed Simon."

"Why?" Brittany wrinkled her nose.

"He's the first guy to speak to you kindly since Alvin. He reminds you of him." Brittany's suddenly great day had taken a turn for the worse.

"It was a mistake." She said quietly, slipping out of the room. Jeanette set the cup of tea on the dresser and sat on the bed, shaking her head slowly.

OoOoOoO

"Theodore, I need to go back to Paris before I visit my sisters." Eleanor had spent four days with Theodore and loved every second.

"I'll come with." He responded unexpectedly.

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asked. He nodded eagerly.

"I'd love to see Paris again. The food is incredible." Eleanor giggled. She couldn't disagree.

"So we leave tomorrow night?" Theodore asked. Eleanor nodded and leaned in to kiss him softly.

OoOoOoO

Alvin arrived at the studio after receiving a call from Mark.

_"Alvie, baby! Good news. I found the girl. She's fantastic! Wait 'til you get a look at her." He thought he heard his manager growl._

_"I'll be there." Alvin sighed, shutting his cell phone._

Now he stood in front of the door, afraid to turn the knob. When he finally gathered the courage to do so, he stepped into the unusually hot room. He turned his head to the side, saw a familiar face, and stepped back into the shadows. He pressed his back against the wall, waiting for his breathing to regulate.

"Hey, how are ya?" Mark grinned at him.

"My heart's beating so fast I can't think straight." Alvin said through clenched teeth.

"Good, I don't pay you to think, I pay you to sing." Mark ignored the dirty look Alvin gave him.

Alvin openly gaped at the one and only Brittany Miller. This reminded him of when they were younger. He'd never admitted it then, but when she sang, chills ran up his spine. And those high notes made his heart skip a beat. Now, there was sadness in her voice that made guilt gnaw at him.

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now_

"I knew you'd like her." Mark smirked as Alvin stared at Brittany.

"I tried to get her for ya, but turns out that some asshole broke her heart and she refuses to even _think _of another guy. He must've been something special." He marveled.

"Damn right, he was something special. He was me!" Alvin said in a strained voice.

"You dog, you!" Mark held up his hand for a high-five but Alvin ignored it.

"Can she hear us?" Alvin whispered fiercely.

"Nope. She's really beltin' out."

_How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live_

_Please tell me baby  
How do I go on_

_If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life_

Tears fell down Brittany's cheeks and her voice was thick with the emotions she could no longer hide. Alvin hated seeing her in so much pain. He wanted to hold her and kiss away her tears. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and would never leave her again. And it killed him that his pride wouldn't allow him to.

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live_

"Why is it so hot in here?" Alvin asked, tugging at his collar as sweat ran down his neck.

"Watch and learn, my friend. Watch and learn." Mike loosened his tie and watched Brittany sing, almost burning a hole in her.

Alvin gazed at her intently and noticed that everything she had on was red. A red sweater, a red skirt that almost touched her kneecap, and red, furry boots. Where in the world did she get those?

His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as she shrugged off the sweater to reveal a red camisole. Beads of sweat were collected on her neck and collarbone.

"You're disgusting." Alvin said to a panting Mark.

"I'm a guy, she's a hot chick. It doesn't take a rocket scientist. Besides, you had your chance." Mark shrugged. That stung.

Brittany wiped the sweat off her brow as the song came to an end. She took off her headset and walked forward. She knocked on the window with her left hand.

"Can you turn down the heat, please?" She asked, her voice muffled by the glass.

On her wrist, Alvin saw an ugly bracelet made of broken shells. It couldn't be. Why had she kept it after all these years? The answer his conscience whispered to him was too much to bear.

_She still loves you…_

He turned on his heel and walked out of the studio, slamming the door shut. His hands shook as he made his way to the car. He had to clear his head before he saw Veronique, so he took a quick drive to sort out his thoughts.

Brittany left her glass enclosure and walked into the studio with Mark.

"What was that?" She asked, gesturing to the door.

"That was my favorite client. Now isn't the best time for him…I'll contact you when he's ready." He ushered Brittany out before shutting the door and sighing.

"_If_ he's ever ready…"


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Hello, Veronique." Alvin pasted on a smile and she hugged him tightly. She squealed and they each took a seat at their table.

"I've missed you so much!" Veronique cooed in a sugary sweet voice. The rest of what she said was a blur. Alvin stared down at his salad, stabbing a tomato with his fork. He hated tomatoes. He sighed and nodded at appropriate intervals, though his mind was elsewhere.

"Are you listening to me?" Her sharp tone snapped him back into reality.

"Of course, Bright Eyes." He said, grimacing as he caught his mistake.

"Bright Eyes? Why did you call me that?" She looked at him dubiously.

"Well, I had this friend in high school. She had these eyes that sparkled like…it's hard to explain. I started to call her Bright Eyes and she never knew why. It always made her so angry when I called her that. She's so _cute_ when she's angry." He laughed softly and smiled fondly at the memory. Veronique cleared her throat loudly.

"That was a long time ago. We don't talk anymore. She kinda had a crush on me." Alvin amended in a bored voice.

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Veronique went on to babble some more about things Alvin didn't care about. Like their relationship.

When dinner ended, Veronique took Alvin by the hand and led him into an elevator. She fidgeted impatiently, her excitement building with each floor they passed. Alvin began to wonder why his girlfriend was acting this way, but before he could come to a reasonable conclusion; the tall blonde woman grabbed him and sped out of the elevator.

She finally slowed down when they reached their room. She stopped, took a deep breath, and turned to him with a sultry smirk. He was about to question her intentions when it all became clear.

She rammed him against the wall beside the door and kissed him fiercely, locking him in place with her knee. His eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but she was determined. She used her spare hand to unlock the door and open it. She backed him into the room and kicked it shut.

He finally managed to release himself from her grasp. He jumped back and put his hands on his knees, panting heavily.

"Veronique, not tonight." He sat down on the king-sized bed.

"Why not?" She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I have a head-ache." Alvin put his hand over his forehead to give the excuse extra effect.

"Please? It's been so long." She sat beside him and put one hand on his thigh.

"It's only been a month!" Alvin pointed out incredulously.

"A month of pure torture!" She cried over-dramatically.

"Veronique…" He sighed.

"You're so tense. You need to relax; I need to relax… Think of it as stress therapy." She said with a chipper smile. One hand rubbed his thigh while the other managed to snake its way up his shirt.

"Oh, fine." Alvin sighed. Veronique grinned in delight before peeling off his shirt. She kissed him fervently before pulling away, licking her lips. She unbuckled his slacks and all but ripped them off. When he was naked as the day he was born, she wrapped her legs around his waist and almost choked him with her tongue. Alvin just shut his eyes and waited for it to end.

After 60 excruciating minutes, yes, he was counting, Veronique was satisfied enough to stop suffocating him. After hearing Veronique scream his name repeatedly, if he didn't have a head-ache before, he did now.

She fell back beside him and panted heavily. She turned onto her side and ran her fingers up and down his chest.

"Again?!" His eyes widened in horror.

"No, that's enough for tonight. Tomorrow, we'll have more time." She purred seductively.

Late in the night or early in the morning, Alvin wasn't sure, he got up and paced restlessly. He looked down at his beautiful girlfriend. She was fast asleep.

He looked out the large window into the clear, indigo sky. The stars were nearly invisible, and the moon was full and bright. He knew it sounded cheesy, but he couldn't help but feel that somewhere, Brittany was looking at the same sky and thinking of him. Man, he really _was_ self-absorbed.

He tried to clear his mind, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He trudged back to the bed and took a rose out of the blue vase on the nightstand. He twirled it in his fingers, examining it from different angles. He was frustrated by the fact that he couldn't bear to face her. He was saddened by the fact that she broke his heart. But most of all, he was angry at himself for breaking hers.

OoOoOoO

Upon arriving to Paris, Theodore had already shed two layers of clothing even though it was snowing. He grinned, happy to be back in the City of Romance. Mainly because he was with Eleanor.

Eleanor was trying to hail a cab when someone tapped her on the shoulder. The two chipmunks turned with their mouths hanging open.

"I can't believe it." Theodore said with a pleasantly surprised smile.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." A smooth, accented voice that could only belong to one person said.

"Come here, you stranger!" Theodore said, grabbing the woman in a bear hug. She was shocked at his new-found strength.

An almost unrecognizable man with shaggy sandy-brown hair hugged Eleanor warmly. She squeezed him tightly before letting go.

"The years have been good to you, Luc." Eleanor murmured.

"And you! You look fantastic!" Eleanor blushed at the compliment.

Eleanor and Theodore switched positions so that Theodore was hugging Luc and Eleanor was hugging Amelie.

"Amelie! Look at you! You're fading away to nothing." Eleanor said in motherly worry.

"I'm just fine, Ellie. I eat three meals a day…most days." She grinned at Eleanor's scowl.

"What are you two doing here?" Amelie asked.

"Well, I sort of live here now." Eleanor said, not quite believing it herself.

"And you never looked me up? Some friend you are." Amelie huffed, feigning a hurt look.

"I did try. You weren't listed and it had been so long, I didn't remember where Luc lived. If I did, I'd have found him and asked where you were." Eleanor tried to explain. Amelie laughed.

"I was joking, Ellie." Eleanor shook her head and chuckled.

"Why are _you_ here?" She countered.

"We were headed to the market. Maybe we could meet again sometime." Amelie suggested.

"Actually, we're only here for a day or two. We're headed to America to stay with the others for Christmas break. That gives me an idea." Eleanor leaned forward and whispered to Amelie and Luc. Amelie's eyes widened and Luc shook his head frantically. Upon seeing his reaction, Amelie grinned.

"We're game."


	9. Chapter 9

9

Brittany felt a bit dejected about yesterday's events. She heaved yet another sigh while wandering down the dairy aisle of the local market. She's offered a job, and then the so-called talented singer doesn't have the guts to speak to her! She shook her head and continued walking, stopping occasionally to compare prices.

She picked up a carton of milk and began to read the label. Her vision began to blur and she squinted to see. She put her hand on her head and blinked. It felt like the room was spinning. She let out a soft groan and collapsed in the middle of the aisle. The carton dropped from her hands and milk spilled everywhere.

People looked down at her and stared, as though they hadn't realized she was there until now. A man with curly brown hair wearing a red apron put down the box he was carrying and stooped down to look at her. She was still breathing.

"Oh, man. Someone call 9-11!" He called out. Several people took out their cell phones and began dialing. The man brushed back a few strands of her hair and studied her face. He debated whether or not to pick her up. He took off his apron and rolled it up. He gently lifted her head and rested it on the make-shift pillow.

Looking down at the pool of spilled milk, he decided to let someone else deal with it. He wanted to stay by this chipmunk's side until the medics arrived.

OoOoOoO

Just as the ambulance pulled up and several men came in with a stretcher, Brittany's eyes flickered open. She furrowed her brow and tried to sit up. She inhaled sharply at the throbbing pain in her head.

"Don't move." A man ordered. She laid back down and shut her eyes before blinking slowly. Several people stood in a circle around her. Panic set in when she saw a stretcher.

"What's going on?" She demanded, trying to stand up despite the previous instructions she was given. He legs wobbled and she fell backwards, to be caught by an unfamiliar man. She winced and mumbled a thank you to the man who had helped her regain her balance.

"You passed out." The man explained.

"And you still have to pay for the damaged merchandise." A balding man that Brittany assumed was the manager of the store elbowed his way into the circle. Brittany looked at what remained of the milk. No wonder her jeans were wet.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for it." The man whispered into her ear. She smiled gratefully and flinched when he picked her up and put her on the stretcher.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"We're taking you to the hospital." A man in a uniform told her.

"But I feel fine…" She said, her eyes wide.

"Do you have any family we can reach to let them know where you are?"

Brittany had to think about it for a moment. Jeanette was in class and she didn't want to interrupt her. Without giving it a second thought, she gave the man Simon's number before lying back onto the stretcher. She tried to ignore those strange gurgling noises coming from her stomach.

Simon was a bit surprised when he received a call from the hospital telling him to come pick up Brittany. None the less, he hopped into his car and drove to the hospital.

He asked the woman at the front desk where Brittany was, and the woman gave him simple directions. He thanked her and followed them down the hall and into the third room to his left.

He heard a sniffle and saw her wiping away a tear on her red sleeve. He let out a deep sigh and knocked on the open door to let her know he was there. Her face brightened and she flew into his arms.

"Brittany? Are you alright?" Simon held her out at arm's length to look her over with worried eyes.

"I just want to go home." She whimpered, burying her face in his sweater.

"What happened?" He asked, leading her to a pair of chairs in the corner of the room.

"I passed out at the supermarket. A-and they brought me here. But when they saw me, they said that they didn't allow _animals_ in the hospital. They referred me to the nearest _veterinary clinic_." She ended with a snort.

"Do you have any other options?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, I can go home." She said, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Brittany, there's obviously something very wrong." He said gravely.

"You're not actually suggesting that I go to the vet, are you?" The serious look on his face told her that that was precisely what he was suggesting.

"Why can't _you _just diagnose me?" She asked, her shoulders slouching hopelessly.

"Hmm, let me think. It's illegal." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You can't make me go." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Both of their heads turned when they heard someone clear his throat. There was a man with curly brown hair in the doorway.

"Sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to see how she was doing." He said with a sheepish smile.

"She's fine…" Simon trailed off.

"It's Jeff." The man offered. Simon nodded.

"Well, I'll just get out of your hair. I'm sure your boyfriend will take care of you." Jeff said, wringing a piece of red cloth in his hands. It looked like an apron.

"My _what_?" Simon turned to a surprised Brittany with a wolfish grin.

"Don't worry. I will. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He picked her up despite her protests and carried her out of the room.

"Was that really necessary?" Brittany asked, somewhat annoyed. Simon chuckled softly.

"Yes. I think it was."

"Well, if you want me to sign out, you're going to have to let me down." She pointed out. Simon made it seem as though he were thinking it over.

"Simon!" She said in mock anger. He let her down with a chuckle. He watched as she walked up to the desk and picked up the pen.

"You're one lucky munk." He turned to see Jeff. He had a wry smile on his face as he walked out of the hospital. Simon's brow furrowed as he pondered this. Was he?

OoOoOoO

"_Hell, no_. Get away from me!" Brittany hissed, backing into one corner. Simon ran his hand over his face as the veterinarian moved toward her with a thermometer in his hand.

"Now, Brittany, if you're not good, you won't get a treat." He said condescendingly.

"Do I look like a damned _dog_ to you?" She growled.

"Um, thank you, doctor. I think we'll be leaving now." Simon said, grabbing Brittany by the sleeve of her sweater and pulling her out of the room.

"Yeah, some _doctor_. He should have his license revoked!" She said a bit too loudly.

A woman looked down at her pitifully. Her miniature pincher began to bark up a storm and tug on his leash, trying to get at Brittany.

"_What_?" Brittany shouted angrily at the dog. The woman clucked her tongue and picked up her precious pooch.

Simon walked silently towards his car as Brittany fumed, muttering curses under her breath.

"Brittany." Simon sighed.

"I am _not_ an animal. Do I look like an animal to you?" She asked.

Simon exhaled sharply and opened the car door for her. Once she was safely inside, he entered the car as well.

"Thanks for trying Simon." Brittany said softly. Simon blushed.

"Anyone else would have done the same." He said modestly.

"No. They wouldn't have." She said as he stopped in front of her apartment building. She opened her door and flashed him a sorrowful smile before walking away.

He just sat there listening to the motor run for a moment. He exhaled slowly before driving off into the night. Each red light brought forward a question.

Why had they called him? Why had she been so relieved to see him? Why had Jeff assumed he was her boyfriend? Why had he gone along with the façade? Why did he enjoy it so much?

He hit the gas and turned on the radio, trying to clear his mind. The lyrics that met his ears made him scoff in disbelief.

_I'm hooked on a feeling,  
High on believing,  
That you're in love with me_

He turned off the radio as he pulled up in front of his old home. He got out of the car and trudged up to the door, unlocking it with his spare key.

He walked in and sank into the couch with a sigh. To his surprise, Alvin wandered in with a wan smile. He sat down beside his brother with a nod. After a few minute, he heard Alvin inhaled deeply before burying his nose in Simon's sweater. He let out a soft moan.

"Mmmm. You smell like Brittany." Alvin sighed dreamily, snuggling closer to his confused brother. Then, out of nowhere, Alvin tugged on the collar of Simon's sweater, pulling him forward until their noses met.

"Why do you smell like Brittany?" He asked through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"I picked her up from the hospital. Then I took her to the vet. That's all." Simon held his hands up defensively. Alvin's grip on his brother tightened.

"You took her to a _vet_?! You took my gi…" He caught himself before he said it. He released his brother and his eyes widened.

"Alvin, you don't understand. Times are changing. They don't see us as people anymore. Our numbers are increasing at an alarming rate. We're just vermin to them now." Simon explained.

"But…that's impossible." Alvin mused.

"No, it's possible. They called her an _animal_, Alvin." Simon watched as his brother's face fell.

Brittany jumped onto her couch and stretched with a yawn. She picked up the remote and turned on her television. She rolled her eyes at the blonde reporter.

"_Alvin Seville, home for the holidays, is staying with his confirmed girlfriend, Veronique Tatou, at the hotel…_" Brittany turned off the television with a shaky intake of breath. So he was back.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"Any particular reason you guys drive on the wrong side of the road?" Amelie asked, clutching the back of Eleanor's seat.

"Not that I can think of." Eleanor said, looking at her passengers with a playful grin though the rearview mirror.

Ellie caught sight of Luc who was busy testing every single function on his new camera. He had told her that he wanted to take pictures of everything. She just shook her head. She'd never thought him the crazy tourist type.

Eleanor stopped in front of the coffee house Brittany had given her directions to. She recalled the plan vividly. Her sisters and Theodore's brothers would gather for a reunion before parting ways to greet their parents. Of course her sisters hadn't thought of Luc and Amelie, but she had.

Amelie would stay with Ellie at Brittany's. She was sure there was enough room. And Luc would stay with Simon and Theodore at Dave's since Alvin wasn't occupying his bed. Luc was reluctant to part with Amelie, but he agreed after she whispered something inaudible in his ear. In a way, Eleanor didn't want to know what she told him.

They all got out of the rental car and entered the small building with wide smiles. They didn't make it past the first step before several warm bodies collided with theirs.

"Eleanor!" Jeanette hugged her sister tightly.

"Theodore!" His brothers hugged him and patted him on the back.

"What? No hugs for us?" Amelie asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Amelie! Luc!" All three voices cried out at once. The next thing they knew, Amelie and Luc were being passed from chipmunk to chipmunk.

Alvin pulled her out at arm's length, his fingers entwined with hers. He looked down at her hand and his eyes widened.

"You didn't!" He exclaimed, lifting her left hand to reveal a sparkling pear-shaped diamond on her ring finger. Everyone but Ellie and Theo gasped in surprise.

"Yes." She answered, wrapping her arm around Luc's waist. "We did."

"You have to tell us all about it." Jeanette gushed, leading them to a table.

"Where's Brittany?" Luc asked, noting that Alvin's expression turned sour the moment he uttered her name.

"She's been hiding from me all night." He said gruffly. Luc also noticed that Simon's jaw tightened.

"_Please_, Alvin. Don't flatter yourself." Simon rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Alvin asked dubiously.

"Rayne is dead, Alvin." Simon said soberly. He took a small white envelope out of his breast pocket and handed it to his astonished brother.

Alvin's name was written on it. He ripped through the seal and took out a small piece of notebook paper. He turned it over to see if anything else had been written. There were only four words written on the front.

_Take care of her._

Alvin folded the paper and put it on the table, exhaling slowly. He met several anxious eyes.

"Who is-erm was Rayne?" Amelie asked.

"A boy we met in Bali." Simon said simply. The topic died after that.

OoOoOoO

"Well, I teach sixth grade." Jeanette answered Amelie's question. Luc beamed.

"You're brave. I wouldn't be able to stand it." Amelie said, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"I _would_ like children someday, you know." Luc told Amelie. She groaned.

"Don't you love me?" He asked, his bottom lip sticking out in a ridiculously adorable sad puppy dog way.

"I married you. Didn't I?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah._ Five years_ after I proposed." He pointed out in mock annoyance.

"Get over it! We were only eighteen. I didn't want to rush things." She said defensively.

"_Rush_ things? Amelie, I've known you since I was five. I'm pretty sure that's enough time." He continued to argue with her. The others were enjoying the show.

"Don't make me get my tubes tied." She threatened. He sighed in defeat.

Mark tumbled through the door and spotted Alvin. He stopped in front of the table and eyed Amelie, not bothering to mask his interest.

"Hello, tall and beautiful." He said with a wink.

"Hello, short and pudgy." She responded with a tight smile.

"Ooh, I like 'em feisty." Mark wriggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Tell it to my husband." She growled, jerking a thumb at Luc. Luc just waved at Mark, his eyes never leaving his muffin. Amelie rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"What kind of husband are you? Some guy is _hitting_ on your wife!" Amelie cried out.

"I'll visit him in the hospital." Luc's words were muffled by a mouthful of bran. Mark smiled nervously before edging around the side of the table Amelie didn't occupy.

"Uh, Alvin? Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" He asked, loosening his tie. Alvin nodded grimly before standing up and following his manager.

Jeanette excused herself and scurried to the back of the shop, pushing a half closed door open. She saw her older sister sitting on an overturned bucket, shaking. She heard Brittany sniffle and look up at her with weeping eyes. In Brittany's hand she saw a familiar smooth shell bracelet.

"A good luck charm." Jeanette reminded herself. Brittany nodded.

"He's gone, Jeanette," Brittany said quietly. "And it's all my fault." She hid her face in her hands and let out a guilty sob.

Jeanette knew all too well. She was there with her sister when the large yellow envelope arrived. It was from Rayne's sister. Rayne died in a tragic accident while trying to save a drowning child. When Brittany read it she was upset. When she saw the smaller white envelope within with Alvin's name on it, she was distraught. Jeanette gave the envelope to Simon, who gave it to Alvin. Jeanette had no idea what the letter said, but she could tell it got to him.

"It's not your fault." Jeanette crouched down and took her sister's hand. Surprisingly, Brittany didn't pull away.

"Yes it is. 'If you wander, you shan't go back'? I should've known. I-I could've saved him if…" Her face twisted in pain.

"If you'd chosen him? At the risk of never seeing your family again? You can only imagine that we'd have had a similar fate if you'd chosen differently. I don't want to sound selfish, but you did the right thing. You'd be just as upset if we had died. And you wouldn't be alone. What about the boys? Theodore would be heartbroken." Jeanette tried to reason with her.

"I know. But it still hurts." Brittany whimpered, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Just like Cahaya said. The greatest pain imaginable." She slipped the bracelet onto her right wrist. Something she hadn't done in years. She examined her two bracelets, feeling a pang of despair knowing each origin. Reminding her of the men she loved.

"Come on, Britt. You've got to get out of this closet. Ellie's here. She's dying to see you. Amelie and Luc are here too. They miss you, Brittany." Jeanette tried to coax her out of her hiding spot.

"I-I can't face him, Jeanette. Not now." Brittany tried to wave her off. Jeanette sighed and walked out into the open, seeing that Alvin had returned with a grave look.

Jeanette smiled at Simon; he'd seemed a bit aloof lately. He returned the gesture. She could've sworn he looked…nervous. She murmured in his ear and he nodded, getting the message.

"Hey, guys, let's head on home. It's getting pretty late." Simon suggested. Alvin and Theodore nodded in agreement. Luc was licking the crumbs off his plate.

"Let's go buddy." Theodore and Simon practically dragged Luc out of the coffee shop, but not before he got his hands on a few more scones.

"Alright, let's go see if we can convince Brittany not to throw herself off a bridge." Eleanor sighed, putting her hand on Jeanette's back. Amelie followed after them.

"Britt, look who came to see you." Jeanette smiled when Brittany's eyes lit up.

"Ellie! Amelie!" She cried out, wrapping both of them in her arms at once.

"Brittany,_ chérie_, what happened?" Amelie asked. Brittany let go and tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"I guess I'm just having a hard time…letting go." She slowly walked over to a table and sat down, her head in her hands. Her sisters and Amelie sat with her, respecting her mournful silence. Brittany lifted her head at the sound of Jeanette's voice.

_Hey, maybe I'll dye my hair  
Maybe I'll move somewhere_

Brittany flashed a sorrowful smile at the wistful look on her sister's face.

_Maybe I'll get a car  
Maybe I'll drive so far  
They'll all lose track_

Brittany swept her hand across the tabletop.

_Me, I'll bounce right back_

Amelie wrapped her arm around Brittany's shoulder.

_Maybe I'll sleep real late  
Maybe I'll lose some weight_

Eleanor self-consciously pressed her hand against her stomach.

_Maybe I'll clear my junk  
Maybe I'll just get drunk on apple wine_

Brittany tilted her head back, shutting her eyes tightly.

_Me, I'll be just_

_Fine and dandy  
Lord its like a hard candy Christmas  
I'm barely getting through tomorrow  
But still I won't let  
Sorrow bring me way down_

Amelie got all their attention by singing loud enough for the entire coffee shop to hear.

_I'll be fine and dandy  
Lord its like a hard candy Christmas  
I'm barely getting through tomorrow  
But still I won't let  
Sorrow get me way down_

The once-famous Chipettes joined her, reveling in the feeling of singing with one another again.

_Hey, maybe I'll learn to sew  
Maybe I'll just lie low_

Jeanette smiled and slouched in her chair, looking warily from side to side. This got a chuckle out of Brittany.

_Maybe I'll hit the bars  
Maybe I'll count the stars until dawn  
Me, I will go on_

Amelie playfully smacked Brittany's shoulder, knowing she couldn't handle an ounce of alcohol.

_Maybe I'll settle down  
Maybe I'll just leave town_

Eleanor's eyebrows knitted together. Her sisters had no idea how many conflicting thoughts were racing through her mind.

_Maybe I'll have some fun  
Maybe I'll meet someone  
And make him mine_

They all turned to stare at Amelie.

"You're married." Eleanor pointed out.

"So?" Amelie grinned mischievously. They were silent for a moment before Brittany started them off again.

_Me, I'll be just_

_Fine and dandy  
Lord its like a hard candy Christmas  
I'm barely getting through tomorrow  
But still I won't let  
Sorrow bring me way down_

They harmonized perfectly, though Amelie's voice was deeper than theirs.

_I'll be fine and dandy  
Lord its like a hard candy Christmas  
I'm barely getting through tomorrow  
But still I won't let  
Sorrow bring me way down_

Brittany's lips curved into a genuine smile as her sisters placed their hands over hers.

_'Cause I'll be fine_

_Oh, I'll be fine_

Brittany finished with a sigh. She grinned at her sisters as everyone in the shop applauded them.

"Just like old times." Eleanor murmured.

"Yeah." Brittany frowned as she felt a pang of nostalgia. She missed everything about the old days. Everything.

**(A/N): **Yes, I realize you're ecstatic that I _finally_ updated. So, go on and show your enthusiasm through reviews! Merry Christmas! XD


	11. Chapter 11

After bidding Jeanette farewell for the night, Amelie carried Eleanor while Brittany unlocked the door of her apartment. Brittany pointed out the door to her bedroom so Amelie could carefully set Eleanor down on her bed. Amelie smiled wryly down at the unconscious chipmunk, recalling the events that had led to this.

_They'd walked into the nearest night club and sat at the bar. Amelie ordered a mai thai and smiled as the girls each ordered water. A drunken man took a seat beside Eleanor._

_"C-can I buy you a drink, preetteh lady?" He asked, his words slurred. _

_"I have a boyfriend." Eleanor tried to reject him lightly._

_"It don't matter, babeh." He laughed and tried to kiss her. _

_Amelie sighed and pulled the man back by his collar._

_"Listen, asshole. She doesn't want what you're selling."_

_"Maybeh, you do then, foxy mama." He wriggled his eyebrows up and down. She narrowed her eyes and punched him in ribcage, hard enough to send him sprawling across the bar._

_It was like a chain reaction. He bumped into one man. The man then hit another, who hit another, who got kicked in the crotch by a woman, who was then slapped by that man's date. They took that opportunity to leave unscathed. _

_While walking back to Eleanor's truck, Eleanor felt dizzy from exhaustion, so Amelie volunteered to take over the job of driving. _

_"You aren't used to American streets, I'll do it." Brittany declared. She took Eleanor's keys and they were off._

Amelie snapped back into reality when Brittany walked back into her room. She motioned for Amelie to follow her.

Amelie looked down in surprise to see a large air mattress on the floor, fully decked out in bedding.

"How did you…? Better question. Where are you going to sleep?" Amelie asked, falling back onto the air mattress.

"On the couch. But I need to go run an errand right now. I'll see you later." Brittany unlocked her door.

"Wait! It's the middle of the night? What could you possibly need that badly?" Amelie sat up and furrowed her brow.

"Um…feminine hygiene products." Brittany said distractedly as she shut the door.

"That girl is up to something." Amelie muttered to herself before resting her head back on her pillow.

"Besides," she huffed, turning over onto her side. "I invented that excuse."

Brittany slunk out of the building and walked toward that old familiar suburb. She needed closure. What had she seen in Simon's eyes? Felt in her own heart? He was a know-it-all, after all. She grinned at the thought.

But perhaps love was a subject he wasn't one hundred percent accurate in. It took him the longest time to figure out how he felt about Jeanette. Would she be a similar case?

No. How could she even think that…that he could love her like he loved her sister? That was silly. But in any case, she refused to rest until she knew the truth.

She walked up to the Seville household and knocked on the door. It was already open. She pushed it slightly. The entire house was darkened. She stepped in cautiously and shut the door behind her.

She had to shield her eyes when a sudden light flashed on. She blinked a few times and looked towards the source of the light. A lamp had been turned on. By Alvin.

She narrowed her eyes, breathing quickened. His face took on a similar expression. They stared one another down for several seconds before either one of them had the courage to speak.

"I hate you." She managed to hiss, teeth clenched.

"I hate you more." He responded in a childlike manner, stomping his foot.

"I should kill you." She snarled, inching closer.

"Go ahead." He sneered.

She lunged at him and wrapping her legs around his waist. He staggered backwards loosening her grip on his hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on while he regained his balance. She panted and glared into his eyes.

"Are you as hot as I am right now?" He asked breathlessly.

"No." She kissed him before pulling away suddenly. "Hotter."

He backed into a wall and she pinned him in place with her knees. She tangled her fingers in his hair. His hands eagerly roamed her body, pausing to appreciate each curve. She threw her head back with a moan while his lips grazed her neck. Her hands slid under his shirt and she rubbed his chest in a circular motion.

He groaned and moved away from the wall. She unlocked her legs from around his waist and kicked off her shoes. The sudden motion yanked him forward. His hands lowered to her thighs to help her regain her hold on him. She decided she'd prefer to stand, so she lowered one leg, rubbing her thigh against his.

One of his hands fell to the small of her back as she pressed further into him. She backed him up so far that he bumped into the lamp. She stifled a giggle and kissed him harder. He fell back onto the floor with a dull thud and a soft "oomph." She helped him up and backed him against yet another wall. They entered the living room and he tripped over a footstool.

"Damn. We have too much furniture." He muttered. She covered his lips with yet another passionate kiss. He gently lowered her onto the couch before pausing to look down at her.

She was much too thin. Her soft fur was paler than usual and there were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Despite all of this, she was still a vision of loveliness to him. He almost felt the urge to stop and take her home.

But her eyes were wide and pleading. He didn't know how badly she needed him right now. How badly she needed to be touched. To be loved by him.

He lowered himself atop her and felt her legs wrap around him once more. She exhaled slowly as he helped her undress. She returned the favor, slowly unzipping his pants while he removed his shirt.

The feeling of his hot flesh against hers made her gasp for air. She groaned softly, her body moving in perfect harmony with his. His hands slowly ran down her sides, sending shivers down her spine. It felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest.

She was so soft. So warm against him. Her every moan fueled the desire welled up within him. Years of pent up lust flooded his veins. He was sure he would drown. And he knew it would feel like heaven. She panted his name softly as his lips trailed down her throat.

He groaned, increasing the tempo. She could feel the quickened beat and moved accordingly. Had her mindset not been in a frenzy of passion, she would've compared this love-making to music. A universal language they both spoke fluently. Their harmony was as perfect as she'd remembered.

She clawed at his back as he traced the hollow of her neck with his tongue. He caressed her sides, kissing down to her navel. Her chest constricted. It felt like she was going to pass out if he teased her any further.

"Alvin, _please_." She moaned.

"That's right. _Beg_." He whispered into her ear. Her eyes narrowed once more and she turned him over onto his back. She straddled him and kissed the spot beneath his ear. He inhaled sharply as she licked his neck.

"_Beg_." She breathed in his ear. He could only groan.

"I'll have you yet." She purred in delight.

"_Damn_." He panted.

**(A/N): **The long anticipated eleventh chapter. Did you miss me? If so, tell me with a review. Love you guys! 3


End file.
